Merlyn
Merlyn of the Great and Noble House of Slytherin. Born to a commoner named Hunith and Balinor Slytherin. When Merlyn was born a Prophecy was told that a Warlock named Merlin or Emrys would bring Peace and Magic and with the coming of the Once and Future King would unite the lands of Albion. However, Once born Emrys was found to not be a Warlock but a Witch. Born during a storm, Merlyn was connected to magic more than anyone could ever be. She was like Magic itself. After growing up in Ealdor with her mother, Her magical abilities became too much for Hunith to keep hidden. So Merlyn set off on a journey to Camelot to seek the guidance of her Uncle Gaius. Once she arrived, she was horrified and worried. The King, Uther Pendragon was celebrating the Murder/Execution of a man who had magic. Merlyn scurried to find Gaius and did so while exposing her magic to him in an attempt to save his life. Merlyn then meets Prince Arthur Pendragon after he assumes her to be a common street whore by asking if she could walk on her knees like she was down there often. Insulting. Merlyn then spent the night in the dungeon. The next day, after becoming Gaius' new apprentice, Merlyn went down into the lower town to do some shopping. She then ran into Jonathan and met his mother Beatrice and Gwen for the first time. She then got in a fight with Arthur and dodged all of his attacks. Gaius later got on to her thinking she used magic but was surprised to find out that she had taught herself to fight (She had taken kickboxing in her past life) Merlyn then heard the Great Dragon and went to see why he wanted to speak to her. She finds out that the prophecy that was spoken about her told that Emrys would be a warlock, not a witch, and so the prophecy was changed and fate was twisted but not everything was as it seemed. Merlyn befriends Lady Morgana by joking about Arthur and helping her tease everyone at the feast by looking amazing. However, Arthur wasn't looking at Morgana. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the blue-eyed beauty dressed in red. He was shocked Merlyn was beautiful. After saving his life Merlyn became the first and only maidservant of Prince Arthur. After many trials and tribulations both Arthur and Merlyn finally, confess their feelings for one another and kiss. When the Great Dragon escapes, Arthur takes Merlyn with him to find the dragonlord named Balinor. Unkown that this is her father, she sets off in hope to save her friends. Arthur became injured fighting bandits and was saved by Balinor. Balinor told Arthur and Merlyn about the village he settled in and how he loved a woman named Hunith. Merlyn in shock looks to Arthur. Arthur proceeds to ask Merlyn why her mother never mentioned it. Balinor finds out that Merlyn is Huniths daughter and is saddened by the fact that she married, but Merlyn coming out of shock tells them that her mother never married. Merlyn was told young that Hunith had loved only one and that she didn't believe she would find that kind of love again. Arthur looked between the two in question, piecing the puzzle together Arthur realized that all of the times where it was life or death situations Merlyn was always calm and understanding. She always believed they could win. It was at that moment that Arthur realized that Balinor was Merlyn's father and Merlyn was hiding a very big secret from him. Merlyn saw the look on Arthurs' face and became worried. His first words stilled her to her core. "You have magic" It was one of the worst and best days of her life. Arthur said nothing on the way back to Camelot until they were attacked by Knights of another kingdom. Balinor died in the arms of his newly found daughter. Merlyn cried and screamed. Nature obeying began to storm. all of the knights dropped to the ground dead by the wish of the woman. Arthur saw what happened and dug a grave for Balinor. He then promised that she would never have to feel like this again. He lied Merlyn felt even worse when Arthur died in her arms just like her father. Merlyn became the first-ever dragon lady and faced the Great Dragon with Arthur. Arthur was surprised and stunned by the beauty of magic. Merlyn could have killed the dragon but made it swear to its master to never come back to Camelot nor to harm any humans ever again.